A Secret Kiss
by AveryHart1
Summary: It's been 3 years since Shirayuki agreed to wait for Zen. What will happen when Obi can no longer suppress his feelings for the redhead? Will it destroy the loyalty and trust that has been between the three?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Snow White with the Red Hair or any of its characters.**

* * *

It's been three years since Shirayuki started working as a court herbalist at the castle. Zen was still keeping their relationship a secret from the kingdom. Izaya assumed the title of king. Kiki and Mitsuhide were still by Zen's side as his trusted aides. Obi was still being given a new position from Zen as the situation seem fit. All was at peace in the castle, in the kingdom.

Shirayuki was walking towards the palace garden in the dark. Her now long red hair blew in the breeze with every step she took. She was dressed in her normal uniform with a notebook held against her chest. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the moon. "The night air feels wonderful," she smiled. The trees began the rustle with the wind.

"I agree," a voice from behind whispered.

Shirayuki turned around frantically, "O-Obi!?"

He grinned and bowed, "At your service."

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "You startled me."

He rubbed the back of his head, "My apologies." He paused and looked down at her, "Hey Miss?"

Shirayuki blinked, "Yes?"

"Why are you out here anyway?"

She smiled and turned back towards the garden, "Why not? I'm off work and it's a beautiful night." She continued walking further into the sea of flowers as Obi followed close behind.

Obi paced with a smile on his face, arms behind his head, and watched the redhead become engrossed with the scenery. Suddenly, she stopped. "There it is!" she exclaimed. She ran down the stairs and over to a bed of tuberose. The girl knelt down in front of them with pen and paper in hand.

When Obi finally caught up to her he glanced down at her book to see sketches of said flowers. "Huh," he knelt down next to her, still looking at the book, "whatcha doing there?"

Without breaking her concentration she replied, "I've been sketching all the flowers we don't have on record yet. I just requested these plants so the files haven't been updated either. Since this flowers only open at night, this is the perfect time to study them."

Obi was taken slightly aback by her immediate response. "Wow, sounds like you really like these flowers."

Shirayuki looked at him with a bright grin and rosy cheeks, "Oh yes, they're beautiful!"

Obi's face immediately turned red. _She's so cute._

"Are you okay Obi?" Shirayuki said, inching closer to his face. "You look a little red." She raised her hand, "Let me check your temperature."

He stood up rapidly and waved his hands, "No no Miss, I'm okay. No worries. I-uh I think I hear the master calling."

She looked on in confusion, "You wha-"

Before she could even finish the question, Obi was already heading in the other direction and waving his hand, "Goodnight Miss."

She gave a slight smile before he completely disappeared from her sight, "Goodnight Obi."

Zen and Mitsuhide were walking down the corridor under dim lights. "Your Highness, you really ought to finish that paperwork tonight," Mitsuhide begged.

Zen sighed, "I've been dealing with paperwork all day, can't I just do it in the morning?"

"Prince you can't just keep-"

"Is that Obi?"

Obi sat on a ledge, leaning against the pillar, overlooking the palace grounds.

"Obi?" Zen spoke from behind.

The man almost jumped out of his skin. He turned and faced the prince, "M-Master so nice to see you!"

"Uh, are you okay?"

Mitsuhide interjected, "Yeah you seem kinda flustered."

"Me? Flustered? Nonsense!" _Get a grip, Obi. You gotta get a grip._ She is the master's woman.

The two other men looked at other before looking back at Obi, "Liar."

"I am not!" he said, still blushing. "Say, master?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Obi leaned back on the pillar, "Does Miss usually go to the garden at night alone?"

Zen's eyes widened, "She what?"

Obi shifted his eyes back to the palace grounds, "Yeah, she was heading to the garden not too long ago."

"I have to go!" the silver-haired man yelled as he ran down the hall.

Mitsuhide rubbed his temples. Obi glanced at this and laughed, "He's always giving you a run for your money huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it." He looked up, "But it's Shirayuki so at least I know he's in good hands."

"Yeah you're right," Obi breathed.

Mitsuhide rested against the pillar in front of Obi. "You like her, don't you?"

The man closed his eyes and gave a smirk, "It's hard not to but," he looked up at the night sky, "I cannot break my loyalty towards the master, therefore," he placed a single finger over his lips and looked at Mitsuhide, "this is our secret."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! If some are you are from my other stories, trust me, I'm getting to them. No worries. If you're a new reader then welcome!** **Also, side note, this is picking up where the anime left off. I haven't finished the manga yet.** **If you guys like how this story is going, let me know and I'll continue!**

 **See ya! - C**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Snow White with the Red Hair or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mitsuhide sighed, "It still surprises me how loyal you are to Prince Zen."

Obi smirked, "Why do you say that?"

"Considering that he kind of picked you up like a stray cat, who knows what your motives might've been."

Obi looked out and rested his chin on his hand, "Wouldn't that include the Miss too?"

"So you really do have a thing for her." Mitsuhide crossed his arms.

"Like I said, keep it a secret," he paused. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone." He looked back over to the other man, "Except maybe you Mitsuhide," he said with a grin on his face and closed eyes.

The man blinked, "Oookay, I'm going to bed now."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Obi teased.

Mitsuhide was already walking away, "Goodnight Obi."

* * *

Zen walked down the stone path leading to the garden. He stopped and smiled when he spotted the young woman. Shirayuki was sitting on the ground, still sketching and jotting down notes. The man smiled and took a deep breath. _This girl, I swear._ He walked over to her and stood behind her, "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Shirayuki jumped and turned, "Zen! When did you get here?"

He crouched down, "Not too long ago." He leaned forward and could see the emerging dark circles forming under her eyes. "Hey, why don't you get some rest? I can take you to your room."

She continued on, "No no I'm fine. I just need to finish getting this down." She yawned, "We need this for our records and I've never seen these in person before anyway."

Zen watched for a few more moments before standing up and cracking his back. Shirayuki didn't budge. Her eyes were getting heavy. _I don't know why she does this to herself._ He reached down to pick her up bridal style.

"Zen!? What are you doing!?" Her words tumbled out of her mouth.

"I'm not going to watch you wear yourself out." He began walking back up the path to the castle.

No response.

He looked down at her peaceful, sleeping face. Her soft breaths blew against the stray fragments of hair that brushed her face.

When he got to her room, he stood at the door for a moment. _It'll be indecent of me to go into her room._ She shifted slightly in his arms. _Crap, let me put her to bed before she wakes up._ He pushed the door open and continued into the dimly lit room. Zen paced slowly over to the bed, careful not to wake her up. Placing her down gently on the soft cotton sheets, he slid his hands from under her. He gazed at her for a second then pulled the covers up over her body. Without a second thought, he gave a light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Shirayuki." He leaned over to turn out the light on her nightstand. When he got to the door, he heard a faint voice from behind. "Zen?" The man turned and saw the girl's eyes opening.

"I'm here." He caressed the side of her face, "Go back to sleep."

In a sleepy, sheepish voice, "Stay."

His face quickly turned a bright shade of red, "W-what?"

"Don't…leave…"

He spoke nervously, "I'll stay until you fall back asleep, okay?"

"Mhm~"

He sat on the edge of the bed. Shirayuki wrapped her arms around his waist. In her half-asleep state, the redhead did not feel any embarrassment. _This, this. I just want to stay like this._ _Please don't ever change Shirayuki._ The more she rested, the more relaxed she became. Only a few seconds from falling back to sleep, her arms fell onto the man's lap.

His eyes widened and his whole body became red.

 _This doesn't feel like his lap._ "Zen? What is that? Do you have something in your pocket?" Shirayuki whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Don't m-move."

Her eyes peeked open just a bit, "What? Why?" She slowly started retreating to arms from his lap but the bulge in his pants grew with every inch she moved. The pulsing sensation was becoming more and more intense. He eventually grabbed her arm, hindering her from moving.

"P-please Shirayuki, just give me a second." _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?_

She blinked and started to sit up. As she did, her arm pressed against the said bulge. Zen instantly let out a loud moan. "Huh? What's this?" Obviously confused, she lightly grabbed what she thought was an object in his pocket. There was no helping it. His voice escaped with another moan. He quickly turned to meet the girl's face. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Shirayuki, please, may I kiss you?"

Her cheeks became rosy as she smiled with her eyes, "Yes."

The kiss came quick but lasted longer and was more passionate than ever before. When it broke, their breaths were hot as they stared into each other's eyes. Zen spoke without hesitation and in the midst of their own indulgence, "Shirayuki, just this night, will you be mine?"

"I've always been yours."

* * *

Obi was laying in a tree per usual, sleeping soundly with his arms behind his head. A leaf fell, landing on his forehead. His green eyes opened slowly. "Shirayuki…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Hi guys! Hi guyssss! I know I just put out a chapter yesterday…I think? But I just couldn't help myself! Hope you guys enjoy and if you do, leave me a comment/review/message so I know! Thanks!**

 **\- C**


End file.
